The Race
by Carabootoo
Summary: Steampunk!Turtles AU created by Adoradork. An airship race race between all four turtles... who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! I really need to work on the rest of my chapters...**

**I'm sowy I was gone a lot! School started back up again and I haven't been able to work on my chapters...**

**So, I wrote a thing on Tumblr and I decided to put it up here... this is probs going to be... 4 chapters long?**

**Yeah, maybe. Anyways, hope ya like it!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles of any of the characters. This AU belongs to Adoradork.****

* * *

"Aw, come on, Donnie!"

"I told you to call me Donatello, and no, I'm not going to race with you and Raphael!" Michelangelo saw his brother turn to face him.

"Brother, I want to see the outside again. We haven't seen the world in years!" Michelangelo spread his arms out as he complained to Donatello. His oil stained brother turned back to his work and ignored his little brothers plead.

"Donnie-"

"We can't go back out because of how different we are," Donatello casted a sideways glance at his brother and continued, "And because of you,"

Michelangelo shifted uncomfortably, he remembered that his family was different from the rest of the world. The four of them were mutants living in a world full of humans. Their green, scaly skin with a hard shell on their back wasn't normal. Leonardo told him that no one will accept them in the human world. This era they live in, people couldn't accept them, always looking for violence to answer the problems. Humans wouldn't accept them, even if they created them.

The only time the four turtles had gone to the outside, was when they almost lost Michelangelo. Living in the time of advanced machinery, the humans tried to kill the four brothers with whatever they had on them. Unfortunately, Michelangelo took the most blows and almost died. Of course, he lived, but his arm didn't. It was broken beyond repair and was taken off by Donatello, who replaced it with a mechanical one. Michelangelo subconsciously rubbed the gears and cold, hard metal that was now his arm as he thought about the painful process.

"How could you ever think about going back outside, when _they _took your arm away from you?" Donatello spun back around to face his littlest brother with concern. Michelangelo noted his brothers' features; his brown eyes bloodshot from staying up too long, his button down shirt only buttoned halfway and covered in oil stains, and his jacket thrown on the floor with multiple holes on it. At this moment, Michelangelo looked _better _than his technological brother; with his white shirt wrinkle free, suspenders not twisted, and his leather jacket nicely cleaned.

"Come on, Donnie. Please?" Michelangelo pleaded. He saw Donatello roll his eyes and sigh.

"I don't feel comfortable going back outside again. I don't want the same thing to happen again," Donatello turned back around and rested his head on his desk. Michelangelo walked up to his brother and rested a hand on his brothers' shoulder.

"Donatello, its fine. It's an airship race,"

"Airship…race?" Donatello instantly perked up. Michelangelo smiled as his brother lifted his head off his desk. He knew all four of his brothers loved airships, but especially Donatello. His brother had a gift for building things and model airships were what he built most. Donatello sighed and pulled out one of his blueprints for a ship.

"Fine, I'll join your little race. How are you going to persuade Leonardo to join?" Donatello watched as his younger brother tapped his nose and smirk.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Michelangelo left the room and searched for his eldest brother. Once he found Leonardo, he told him about the race and he instantly agreed. Michelangelo gave the brothers till the end of the week to have their airships ready to fly.

At the end of the week, Michelangelo woke up early to add some extra _stuff _to his ship. He put on a white button down shirt and covered his arms with his brown leather jacket. He snapped on his goggles and briskly walked to his airship. Michelangelo turned a dial on his robotic arm and a wrench popped out of where his hand was.

"Ok, time to get the show on the road," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No Reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up! I'm working on The Turtle and the Hare and Rave very quickly because I have homecoming this weekend and I need to get this done before people start getting mad at me! XD I'm sowy!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles of any of the characters. This AU belongs to Adoradork.******

* * *

Michelangelo looked up at his ship and wiped his forehead, leaving a black streak across it. It was a simple airship, one that was sort of like a blimp. Its sleek silver design, which was lined with different patterns and designs, had three propellers at the end point. Intricate copper swirls and circles were placed carefully on the front of the ship. The control room was extended from the back of the airship and had a green exterior. He stepped back to admire his work when he heard a shrilled whistle.

A taller turtle stood in the doorway of the garage. He was wearing a longer black leather jacket with a pinstripe vest. Goggles hung around his neck as he snapped his gloves on. Raphael, Michelangelo's muscular brother, walked calmly over to his brother.

"So, this is your ship?" Raphael laughed. Michelangelo turned some dials on his arm until his hand popped out where his wrench was.

"Yeah, so what? You think yours is better than mine?"

"Oh, I know mine is better than yours," Raphael quickly jogged over to an unknown shape in the corner. He pulled at the black tarp as Michelangelo watched the tarp fall to the ground.

Michelangelo had to admit, his airship was truly amazing. The entire ship was made of metal (Most likely to sink when it flew). The front of the ship was covered with a gigantic dragon head. The back of the ship was covered with weapons of all sorts, including a giant machine gun. Red paint was smeared across the sides of the ship which looked like blood. Copper pipes ran across from each side of the ship. Huge thrusters were attached to the back of the ship. Michelangelo couldn't help it, but he found his mouth hanging in awe.

"You think your ships are amazing? Look at mine," Donatello now entered the room, walking towards the other unknown object in the garage. Pulling at the black tarp, Michelangelo saw Raphael's eyes widen.

Donatello's airship wasn't as extravagant as Raphael's, but it was definitely wasn't as simple as Michelangelo's. The ships base was a wooden boat that had huge cannons peeking out from the sides. Two thrusters on either side of the tail end of the ship roared to life. The sails of the ship were spread out like wings of a majestic dragon. The front end had a bronze figure head of a dragon that blew fire from its mouth. Michelangelo compared his ship to his brothers; they were monstrous. He gulped and turned to the last unknown object in the room.

Michelangelo pulled at Leonardo's tarp and watched as it fell. His stomach sank as he saw his eldest brother's airship was the tallest of them all. There were three monstrous blimps connected together; two were being held in the air by strings that hung from the rafters. Leonardo's control room was similar to his own, but was incrusted with repeating patterns in the metal that surrounded the blue glass. Michelangelo jumped as he heard Leonardo's voice from the door.

"Ready?" Michelangelo watched as Donatello pushed a button to open the garage skylight. All of his brothers quickly got into their airships and started them up. Michelangelo waited till the last possible second to hop into his ship and start up the engine.

"3…2…1…go,"

* * *

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No Reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


End file.
